


Tied Up In You

by aldiara



Category: Fingersmith - Sarah Waters
Genre: Bondage, Drabble Day 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Maud's education comes in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Ribbons" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

For the most part, Maud is happy to leave her past behind, but there are times when familiarity with perversion comes in useful.

Like this: Sue gasping on the rug in front of the fireplace, naked except for the velvet ribbons that tie her in elaborate knots. Two wound tight around her breasts, making her nipples perk; another, broader one running between her thighs, growing slippery as she writhes against its constriction.

“Maud,” she pleads hoarsely. “Maud, please, please, touch me.”

Maud smiles, moving her fingers slowly inside her petticoat. “Not yet, dearest. I do rather enjoy hearing you beg.”


End file.
